Titans
Titans are powerful, ancient beings that were summoned from the Spirit World of Huntik and then sealed away in Amulets by Lord Casterwill centuries ago. His personal Titans, the powerful Legendary Titans, were sealed within rings. Strong Seekers are able to invoke Titans from their Amulets. Titans, by nature, are neutral beings, although they tend to have the personality of their Seekers impressed upon them and may be unwilling to bond with Seekers whose personalities differ greatly from a previous owner. Titans do not think as humans do because they are spirit entities that rely more on their instincts. Although it is unnatural for Titans, bonded Seekers are able to communicate strategies to them. History Titans are incredible warriors that were locked away inside Amulets after being summoned by Lord Casterwill to aid in an ancient battle against the unimaginable evil force of the Nullifiers that threatened to destroy the world. The power of Titans has led to many of the world's myths and legends in addition to those started to describe the original war. The Bond Titan will most easily bond with Seekers whose personality is similar to its previous Seeker, and Titans which have not been bonded with any Seekers for a long time may prove difficult to bond. Also, if the new Seeker's personality is completely opposite to the Titan's previous Seeker, it may outright refuse to bond. Bonded Titans communicate through the Rapport-Bond, also known as "synchronization" or simply "the bond," which can even show a Seeker glimpses from the future. Titans may unbond with their Seeker if the Seeker's personality changes dramatically. A Titan will also unbond if its Seeker dies, although this may cause the Titan to go mad, as was the case with Madea. In other cases, Titans such as Fenris and Antedeluvian have been known to stay invoked and protect the Seeker's secrets. A spell known as Sorrowbond is capable of unnaturally severing the bond between Seeker and Titan and thus allowing another Seeker to attempt to bond with them. The affects of this spell, however, are overcome once the original Seeker touches the Titan's Amulet again. Types of Titans Titans are classified based upon their type. In general, a Titan's type corresponds to the region whose myths the Titan influenced. Although some exceptions exist, the design of its Amulet typically denotes which type of Titan it is. * Draco-Titans tend to be the basis for the legends of Medieval Europe and are commonly warrior-based Titans. * Gaia-Titans tend to be the basis for Celtic legends and are commonly tied to an aspect of nature. * Hecto-Titans tend to be the basis for Egyptian legends and are commonly themed around mummies and death. Like their Swara-Titans brethren, most of these Titans are seen in the hands of evil Seekers. * Krono-Titans tend to be the basis for Greco-Roman mythologies and have a tendency to be warriors like their Draco-Titan brethren. * Litho-Titans tend to be the colossal Titans, forming the basis for the various golems around the world including those of European, Norse, and even Greco-Roman legends. * Meso-Titans tend to be the basis for the Native American legends of North and Central America and are often based upon spiritual powers and animals. * Swara-Titans tend to be the basis for African legends and tend to be based upon desert insects and arachnids. Like their Hecto-Titan brethren, most of these Titans are seen in the hands of evil Seekers. * Yama-Titans tend to be the basis for legends throughout Asia, and many of these Titans tend to be based upon Eastern fighting arts. * Legendary Titans are the highest tier of Titan, with very few Titans being capable to hold their own against a Legendary Titan. Due to their power, they were some of the first Titans brought to Earth by Lord Casterwill to fight the Nullifiers. Unlike the other Titans which are housed in Amulets, Legendary Titans are almost always sealed within rings, with known exceptions including Overlos, Legion and Pendragon. Powerbonding A Titan with an abnormally strong bond with its Seeker may become so in sync with with its Seeker as to become Powerbonded. Although Titans do not naturally think in human terms, Powerbonded Titans can more directly communicate through telepathy with their Seekers. Additionally, Powerbonded Titans become more powerful in terms of attack and defense power and typically gain some amount of golden armor. Although the most obvious changes happen to the Titan, Seekers may also gain additional abilities in conjunction with the Powerbonded Titan, such as Dante Vale and Caliban's "Mirror Fight" ability in which the two perfectly mirror each others' movements. Dante Vale *Powerbonded Caliban *Powerbonded Ariel Den Fears *Powerbonded Vigilante Grier *Powerbonded Breaker Harrison Fears *Powerbonded Antedeluvian Lok Lambert *Powerbonded Kipperin *Powerbonded Baselaird *Powerbonded Lindorm *Powerbonded Pendragon Michel Casterwill *Powerbonded Sorcerel Sophie Casterwill *Powerbonded Sabriel *Powerbonded Sorcerel Zhalia Moon *Powerbonded Gareon Trivia * In early sketches and in the first trailer, Titans instead were called Essences. Also, their Amulets and summoning were totally different from now. * Titans are able to function in environments that humans cannot without aid, such as underwater. Cherit even mentions that he doesn't need to breathe. Category:Titans Category:Content